


Rechazado.

by denovannovan



Series: Rechazado [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama-centric, M/M, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, algo así, chistosamente no hay angst, es la mejor descripción, kageyama esta cansado de tu mierda, pero no sé cómo definir esto, solo es tobio muy hasta la madre de la bida, y yo también, ya veran
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denovannovan/pseuds/denovannovan
Summary: Kageyama les robó las palabras de los labios.Iwaizumi y Oikawa no lo esperaban..Historia de soulmates, donde ya era hora que Tobio cambiara el guion.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Rechazado [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097153
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Rechazado.

Kageyama sabía que este día llegaría pero había esperado que no fuera tan pronto.

_Ah, mierda._ Su mejilla le dolía. El golpe de Oikawa lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, imbécil?! —Gritó Iwaizumi empujando lejos a Oikawa, quien parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡No es mi culpa, es de él! —Respondió en un chillido. Kageyama frunció el ceño ¿Por qué rayos actuaba como la víctima cuando era él quien había lanzado el golpe?

_Que molesto._

Se levantó de mala gana y mientras esos dos discutían, Kageyama acomodó su uniforme y tocó con cierto cuidado su mejilla.

_El abuelo se va a enojar.  
_

Conociendo como era Kageyama Kazuyo, el hombre no dejaría las cosas así después de ver el moretón que se estaba formando en su rostro. De seguro se quejaría con los superiores y haría que mínimo expulsaran a Oikawa un par de días y le enviara una carta de disculpas firmada por sus padres.

Suspiró.

_Que drama tan innecesario._

Lo único que él había querido era jugar voleibol en paz, ¿Acaso eso era tan malo?

—¡Tiene nuestra marca! —Gritó Oikawa de repente, trayendo a Kageyama de vuelta al presente. Estaba llorando y tenía una fea mueca en su cara.

Iwaizumi se quedó frío y miró con sorpresa a Kageyama, esperando confirmación.

Kageyama quería rodar los ojos.

_Tan predecibles._

Levantó su muñeca descubierta y reveló el escudo que lo adornaba. El escudo tenía dentro un par de espadas cruzadas atadas por una raíz con espinas y una corona. Iwaizumi jadeó y retrocedió un paso, impresionado.

Por un breve instante, los ojos de Hajime brillaron con profuso cariño y anhelo.

Kageyama sonrió levemente antes de borrar la expresión de su rostro y bajar la mano. Lastima que no iba a poder disfrutar de esa calidez.

_Al menos es lindo saber que uno de ellos no me odia._ Pensó con cierta ligereza.

Oikawa gritó de nuevo y jaló el brazo de Iwaizumi, haciendo que por fin alejara sus ojos de Kageyama.

_El verde no te asienta nada, Oikawa._

Sus celos eran desbordantes. Lloraba y gritaba que no quería a Kageyama. Que lo odiaba y que era un error. Dijo miles de cosas horribles mientras Iwaizumi hacía un gran intento por calmarlo. Le suplicaba que bajara la voz, que respirara y que discutieran aquello con más calma.

Kageyama miró aquel intercambio con cierto interés. Oikawa era una persona bastante emocional e impulsiva que se equilibraba perfectamente con la calma y racionalidad de Iwaizumi. Eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Dónde encajaba él en aquel rompecabezas? Le era complicado socializar y era algo frío ¿Deberían ellos cambiar eso? ¿Ser su puente con el mundo?

Oikawa tranquiliza sus llantos e Iwaizumi lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

_Él es nuestro escudo._

Era muy adecuado ¿Quién de ellos serían las espadas con espinas? ¿Kageyama? Seguramente. La corona tenía que ser Oikawa. Él era un rey y ellos, sus pobres súbditos. Sujetos de sus berrinches.

_Que afortunados_ , pensó con sarcasmo.

—Kageyama, ¿Podrías darnos un momento? —Suplica Hajime con sus lindos ojos verdes. Kageyama encuentra todo molesto, una perdida de tiempo, pero no le puede decir que no a Hajime cuando lo mira de esa forma.

El par se aleja de él para discutir la situación. Kageyama solo se gira y busca la banca más cercana para sentarse y ponerse a jugar con su teléfono.

Ahora, no malinterpreten a Kageyama. No es que no tenga interés en lo que esta ocurriendo, pero es que ha tenido mucho tiempo para prepararse para este momento.

A la semana que Tobio se unió al club de voleibol descubrió que Iwaizumi Hajime y Oikawa Tooru eran sus almas gemelas. Estaban en el probador cuando vio la espalda de Iwaizumi y logró tener un pequeño vistazo del escudo ubicado entre sus omóplatos. Le emocionó mucho y estuvo a punto de decirle a su superior sobre su pequeño descubrimiento al final de la práctica. Pero lo vio besarse con Oikawa a la salida y eso despertó muchas dudas ¿Eran solo novios? ¿O eran almas gemelas? No era inusual que personas que tuvieran marcas distintas estuvieran juntas pero... ¿Y si sí compartían los tres marca? ¿Y si Oikawa también era su alma gemela?

Espero a la próxima práctica y de nuevo en los probadores, cuando todos estaban distraídos haciendo bromas, aprovechó para mirar el cuerpo de Oikawa para confirmar sus sospechas.

Le platicó estas dudas a su hermana por teléfono. No sabía si revelarse a ellos o esperar. Ella le recomendó que esperara y aprovechara el tiempo que tenía para poder conocer a sus almas gemelas y descubrir que tipo de personas eran sin el conocimiento de su unión influyendo en sus acciones. A Kageyama le pareció una fantástica idea y comenzó a asistir con renovado entusiasmo a las prácticas de voleibol.

Su emoción por sus almas gemelas fue disminuyendo con el paso de los días mientras los conocía más y más.

Oikawa era como un niño que hacía berrinche a cada rato. Era egoísta, impulsivo y muy manipulador. Tenía sus encantos, claro. Era guapo y muy tierno cuando quería. Era un gran amigo con aquello que le agradaba, pero el problema era que a él no le agradaba Tobio para nada. No, por alguna razón lo odiaba y no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para ocultarlo. Le hacía burla frente al equipo y lo excluía cuando podía. 

_Es envidia, mi niño._ Le dijo su abuelo una vez después de haber asistido a uno de sus partidos. Kageyama le creyó, eso explicaba muchas cosas en realidad.

Iwaizumi era completamente distinto. Era tranquilo, agradable. Muy amable con todos en general, con un aura de seguridad y protección que le daba a Tobio la sensación que podía acudir a él con cualquiera de sus problemas. Su único fallo era que cuando se trataba de Oikawa, era débil. Parecía que no, pues siempre regañaba al castaño e incluso lo golpeaba en la cabeza cuando era grosero. Pero la verdad es que cedía mucho a los caprichos de Oikawa. Kageyama comprendía que lo hacía por amor, por lealtad, pero Oikawa era como un niño. Y él solo sabía tomar y tomar. Volviendo así la mayor virtud de Iwaizumi su mayor debilidad.

Kageyama era malo conviviendo con otros, pero al contrario de lo que todos piensan no es denso o idiota. Era claro para él que Oikawa lo odiaba. Por celos, inseguridad, envidia, lo que sea. No le interesaba realmente averiguar el porqué. Solo sabía que ese odio lo llevaría al rechazo y que Iwaizumi, tan leal como siempre, seguiría su ejemplo solo para apaciguar su ira. Y la verdad es que a Kageyama le aterraba mucho eso.

Había aprendido gracias a su madre que cuando uno era rechazado sufría mucho. Las personas que rechazaban a sus almas gemelas continuaban sus vidas como si nada y eran libres de la necesidad de buscar a su pareja, como su padre. Pero la historia de los rechazados era muy distinta. Ellos vivían con un vacío que los acechaba día y noche y dolores repentinos en el cuerpo que no los dejaba descansar. Su madre cayó en una fuerte depresión y se volvió una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Era una existencia muy triste y Kageyama temía vivir algo así.

— _Los dos me van a rechazar, abuelo. Lo sé._ —Dijo Tobio una tarde. Sonaba triste, pero más que nada se encontraba resignado. — _He ocultado mi marca hasta ahora, pero sé que algún día lo van a descubrir... Y me van a rechazar._

Su abuelo acarició su cabello con cariño.

— _¿Estás seguro de eso?_ —Preguntó con pesar.

— _Sí._

Lo sabía. El odio de Oikawa era grande y el amor de Iwaizumi intenso.

— _Son muy jóvenes para hacer decisiones tan complicadas._ —Expresó su abuelo, sin encontrar otras palabras para darle consuelo. — _Muy pocas personas saben lo que el rechazo hace. No es hablado en nuestra sociedad._

Kageyama pensaba que, si quizás Iwaizumi supiera, tal vez trataría de convencer a Oikawa que no lo hicieran. Que buscaran una alternativa.

—Kageyama. —Llamó Iwaizumi, haciendo una pequeña seña para que se acercara. Oikawa tenía sus ojos rojos y lo miraba con odio.

_Es hora._ Pensó, sintiendo un poco de nervios.

Caminó hacia ellos a paso lento. La conversación con su abuelo todavía resonaba en su cabeza.

— _Esos dos... Se tiene uno al otro, ¿Verdad?_

Paró frente al par a un metro de distancia. Iwaizumi bajó la mirada y Oikawa abrazó su brazo con fuerza.

— _Sí..._

Iwaizmi aclaró su garganta y tartamudeó su nombre.

— _Tu madre solo tenía a un alma gemela. Por eso el rechazo fue devastador pero... Ustedes son tres._

Oikawa murmuró unas cosas molesto, impaciente. Iwaizumi lo miró nervioso.

—Kageyama yo, nosotros... No podemos---

—Iwaizumi. Oikawa. —Interrumpió con una voz fuerte y segura.

— _Abuelo... ¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Tobio..._

Kageyama sonrió.

**_... Recházalos primero._ **

Iwaizumi y Oikawa jadearon de la impresión, claramente no había esperado que el menor hiciera eso. Que les robara las palabras de los labios. Kageyama se lleno de orgullo y alivio. Por un lado se sentía un poco culpable. Nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a rechazar a alguien después de ver lo mucho que sufrió su madre, pero Kageyama no era ningún masoquista.

¿Por qué él tenía que soportar el rechazo de dos personas? El estrés podía ser mucho para él y llevarlo a la locura ¿No era mejor que ellos que se tenían uno al otro soportaran la mitad del rechazo? Después de todo, él no era quien estaba tan desesperado por huir de su unión. Él no negaba, ni negaría nunca, quiénes eran sus almas gemelas. Así que no dejaría que lo castigaran por no ser querido. Al contrario, él castigaría a quienes intentaron herirlo. Incluso a Hajime, por muy nobles que sus intenciones hayan sido.

¿Qué si no es triste? Claro, pero Kageyama prefería lidiar con la tristeza a una oleada de dolor por ser rechazado no por uno, sino por dos de sus almas gemelas.

Miró al par frente a él. Los ojos de Hajime brillaban con lágrimas que amenazaban por caer mientras se abrazaba así mismo y temblaba. Oikawa respiraba de manera irregular y acariciaba su vientre, justo donde se ubicaba su escudo.

_Ah, se oscureció la marca._

Observó su muñeca con curiosidad. El escudo y la corona se había ennegrecido.

Las espadas y las espinas eran lo único que quedaba.

—¿Tobio? —La voz de Hajime se rompió y Kageyama sintió un poco de pena por él.

—¿No es más justo así? —Preguntó con una voz suave.

Oikawa frunció el ceño e Iwaizumi lo vio con dolor, dejando caer unas lágrimas. Kageyama sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Libre del dolor, libre del encale que los unía. 

No los odiaba ni los resentía. Todos ellos eran jóvenes, después de todo. Su abuelo le dijo que podía rechazarlos con la única condición de qué años más tarde, les diera otra oportunidad.

Escuchó en el fondo a Oikawa insultarlo y unos nuevos llantos llenar el gimnasio.

_Hajime._

Era triste escucharlo llorar, pero ambos tenían que entenderlo. Kageyama solo se estaba protegiendo así mismo. Además, este dolor los haría crecer a todos ellos o al menos eso esperaba.

Kageyama pensaba que si de todos modos lo hubieran aceptado a regañadientes en la relación, él no hubiese estado feliz siendo parte de la dinámica que sostenían actualmente. Hubiera terminado obligado a ceder a todas las demandas de Oikawa y seguramente eso terminaría extinguiendo la llama de Iwaizumi y la paciencia de Kageyama. No era justo para nadie. Así que un poco de dolor era lo que necesitaban para crecer y cambiar, entonces Kageyama les daría eso. 

Miró su marca una vez más antes de sacar su banda deportiva del bolsillo y cubrirla.

_Espadas y espinas... Que adecuado._

**Author's Note:**

> ESTOY HARTA DE LOS SOULMATES AUS. TAN HARTA QUE VOY A PUBLICAR COMO DOS MÁS HASTA QUE LOS SUPERE, ALV. No, en serio ¿Cuándo vamos a superar todos esta fiebre? No es queja, es duda. Porque yo tampoco tengo suficiente aunque una parte de mi esta hastiada, que pedo. Necesito más.
> 
> Bueno, sí. Aquí estoy con algo que tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer desde hace bastante tiempo. Les presento: "La historia donde por fin Kageyama rechaza PRIMERO a sus putos soulmates en vez de sufrir a lo pendeja", claro que sí.
> 
> Hice a Iwaizumi más dulce, porque siento que hay veces también que en este trio se le da mucha preferencia a Oikawa y dejan de lado a Iwa cuando técnicamente de los dos es quien tiene mejor relación con Kags, ah. Bueno. La verdad es que no sé si hacer de esto una serie o no, por ahora se quedará como capítulo único ¿Qué opinan? Espero y les agrade esta perspectiva nueva y hayan disfrutado la actitud de Kags la cual tuve mucha diversión escribiendo. 
> 
> Los quiero, no olviden comentar. <3


End file.
